1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus which allows to se desired modes for printing, adjustment, etc. using a mode election menu sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In printing aparatuses such as printers, setting the modes regarding fonts, printing sizes (e.g., enlarged, reduced), sheet folding etc. is usually required prior to printing as desired.
Such setting conventionally involves the use of a display such as a liquid crystal display which presents the current modes which may be identified and changed by an operator with a switch in order to set different modes for desired printing.
Another way of setting of modes is presented in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JPA 2-26777(1990) which discloses a printing apparatus in which a printing carriage is moved to an area for showing printing modes (e.g., bold faced, underlined), located in the vicinity of a printing position determining scale. A desired printing mode is specified with an indicator in the printing carriage and the specified printing mode is established by operating keys.
The aforementioned conventional way of setting of modes requires a display such as a liquid crystal display for identifying the established modes, and as a result that presents the printing apparatus with many problems including increase in size, weight and cost.
The way of sitting of modes which is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JPA 2-26777 (1990) has apparatus-size-dependent limits in the number of mode categories (herein after described as setting items) which may be displayed in a printing mode showing area and thus there occurs a problem such that setting items to be displayed can not entirely be presented at one displaying.